Trying to impress
by Yudesei
Summary: 'This time, I MUST get it right. I can't make a fool outta myself in front of Izinski' / A CrowxAkiza one-shot / Rated T for a reason


"Yusei! Yusei! Look at me!" Leo shouted.

Yusei looked up from his work with his duel runner. He saw Leo was gonna jump into the sea.

"Look now!" Leo shouted.

He bent his knees before he jumped into the air and made a backflip before he landed in the water.

"Did you see, Yusei?!" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I saw" Yusei said before he continued to work.

Akiza sighed heavily.

"Why does he _always _have to work?" she muttered.

"Because he doesn't like fun…?" Luna guessed.

"Probably…" Akiza said.

"HEY EVRYONE! CHECK THIS OUT!" Crow shouted.

He was surfing on a big wave, trying to style.

"Here it goes!" Crow shouted confidently.

Yusei glanced to him before he twitched.

"No Crow! Not that trick!" he shouted.

Too bad Crow didn't listen. He turned toward the others with the surfing board. Crow moved to he was standing on the edge of the surfing board. Then he stood on one leg.

"Hey Izinski! Look at me! Only one leg!" he shouted.

Akiza rolled her eyes.

'_What's the use? He'll just fall anyway_' she thought.

Like Akiza thought, Crow fell of the surfing board.

"Oh no! Crow!" Leo shouted.

The sea whooshed Crow up on the beach. Yusei, Jack, Leo and Luna rushed over to him while Akiza just walked with quick steps.

"You okay, Crow?" Yusei asked as he and Jack helped Crow up.

"Ugh…Yeah…" Crow answered.

"Crow. That was completely unnecessary. What were you thinking?" Akiza asked.

"Eh…Practicing?" Crow said.

Akiza rolled her eyes.

"You could've gotten hurt really badly. Don't do that again" she said before she walked away.

The others looked after her.

"Whoa. Seems like big sis hasn't eaten any ice cream…Which I want!" Leo said.

He turned to Jack.

"Can I have some ice cream?!" he asked with a big smile on his face, hoping Jack would say yes.

"Ice cream?" Jack asked.

He sighed.

"Okay" he answered.

"Wohoo! Did you hear that, Luna?! We'll get ice cream!" Leo said happily.

"_We_?" Jack repeated.

"Let's go!" Leo said, ignoring Jack.

He grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him towards the shop. Luna shyly followed them. It was only Yusei and Crow left. Both were silent until Crow decided to speak up.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" he asked.

Yusei looked at Crow with a confused look.

"Who?" he asked.

"…Izinski" Crow answered, keeping his eyes on Akiza who was sitting in a lounger, reading a book.

"Akiza? …I don't know, Crow. I guess she likes you since you two are friends. Why? Have you two argued?"

Crow shock his head.

"…You tried to impress her by your 'surfing skills', didn't you?" Yusei asked.

Crow nodded, wondering why he couldn't just answer. Yusei glanced at Akiza.

"The tone in her voice sounded cold, but…" he started.

He looked at Crow again and smiled slightly.

"She was worried about you" he ended.

Crow looked down at the sand.

"I…I have to try again!" he said.

Yusei blinked a few times.

'_Is he serious?_' he thought.

"I must impress Izinski!" Crow said before he grabbed his surfing board and went out to the sea again.

"Crow!" Yusei shouted after him, but it was no use.

Yusei sighed.

'_It's impossible to talk to Crow. When he has made up his mind, nothing can make him change it'_ he thought.

Jack heard Yusei shout Crow's name. He looked back and noticed Crow was going back to the sea.

"Is he a complete idiot?!" he asked.

Leo and Luna turned around, holding their ice creams.

"He's gonna try again?!" Leo asked.

"Oh no" Luna said.

Akiza looked up from her book.

'_What is Crow up to? He's acting like he __wants__ to get hurt'_she thought.

Crow got up on the surfing board again and turned toward the others before being lifted up by a big wave.

'_This time, I MUST get it right. I can't make a fool outta myself in front of Izinski!_' he thought.

He stood up on the board.

He took a step forward so he was standing on the edge of the board once again.

'_It __has__ to work_' he thought.

Crow bent his knees before he jumped and did a backflip, which was the start of the trick. Crow had to land perfectly on his feet, but the feet didn't get any foothold, which cause him to slip on the board.

"WHOA!" Crow shouted.

He fell down from the board, but unluckily for Crow, he fell towards a big stone. He knocked his head in it and everything turned black.

"Ugh…uh…" Crow groaned as he started to wake up.

He slowly opened his eyes. He could barely see anything. Everything was so fizzy.

'_What…What happened to me…? Argh…My head…It's killing me_' he thought as he put his right hand on his forehead.

He slowly sat up. He began to see again. He noticed Akiza was sitting a few meters in front of him. Akiza had her back against him.

"Izinski…?" Crow said.

Akiza turned around as soon as she heard Crow's voice.

"Crow…How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Awful. My head tries to kill me" Crow answered.

Akiza took some medicine from her bag before she stood up and walked over to Crow. She held the medicine in front of him.

"Here. It won't take away the pain, but it won't hurt as much as it does right now" she said.

Crow took the medicine and looked at it. Akiza looked away from him and sighed.

'_What an idiot. Why can't he just understand that he can't do that trick?_' she thought.

Crow ate the medicine pill.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Jack and Luna are searching for ice while Yusei and Leo are getting a doctor" Akiza answered.

"Why not just use a phone?"

"For some reason, we don't have signal"

Akiza picked up her phone.

"Still no signal…" she said as she put it down again.

She noticed Crow wasn't there anymore. She looked around and saw Crow was walking towards the sea again.

"Stop right there!" she demanded as she walked with quick steps after him.

She grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I'm going back to the sea. Have you seen my board?" Crow asked.

"You're going to try again?" Akiza asked, pretty shocked.

Crow nodded slightly.

"Are…you out of your mind?! You just woke up after been unconscious for 20 minutes! Why can't you just give up?!" Akiza asked.

Crow looked down at the sand.

"Well?" Akiza asked.

Crow didn't answer right away.

"…I…just wanna be better than Yusei at something…" he answered.

"You can cook food"

"Yeah, but cooking doesn't impress you…"

"What?"

Crow blushed madly.

"I-impress! I said '_impress_'!" he said, trying his best not to sound nervous.

"No, you said 'impress you'. You want to impress me with a surfing trick?"

"…Y-yeah…"

"Why would you like to do that…?"

"Because…"

Crow silenced. He bit his lip.

"Everything is always about Yusei" he said.

Akiza kept staring at Crow.

'_What is he talking about…?_' she thought.

"He's the only person you care about, isn't he? Yusei here. Yusei there. You _always_ talk about him. Everytime he's not in the room, the first thing you say is 'Where's Yusei?'. Why is so hard for you to realize that Yusei doesn't love you when I do?!" Crow asked.

Akiza was speechless. She had no idea what to answer. Crow froze when he realized he had just confessed that he was in love with Akiza.

"….see that he doesn't…" Crow added, hoping that Akiza would buy it.

"You…love me?" Akiza asked.

'_Darn it. She didn't buy it_' Crow thought.

"Eh…" he said.

"Crow!" was heard.

Crow and Akiza saw Leo ran towards them. Leo hugged Crow.

"You're okay!" he said.

"Hehehe. Yeah, I'm fine" Crow said.

"Are you sure? The doctors said they'd see if you were badly hurt" Yusei said as he walked up to him.

"Thanks, but I'm fine" Crow said.

He grinned.

"I'm not gonna let a little stone beat me" he said.

Yusei smiled slightly at Crow's confident tone. Jack and Luna walked up to them.

"Here" Jack said and threw the cloth in Crow's face.

"Hey!" Crow said.

"That fits you, Crow" Yusei said.

Crow grabbed the cloth.

"Oh yeah? Wanna know what I think, Yusei?" he asked.

He threw the cloth at Yusei. It landed on his head.

"I think it suits you much better!" Crow laughed.

"It's getting late. I think we should go back" Jack said.

"Right!" Crow said.

Everyone but Akiza started to walk towards the duel runners. They noticed Akiza didn't move, so they stopped.

"Are you coming, big sis?" Leo asked.

Akiza looked at them and smiled slightly.

"I'll come later" she answered.

Then the others, except Crow, continued to walk. Akiza turned her gaze towards the sea. Crow slowly walked closer to Akiza.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you…" he said.

"There's nothing to forgive…You were right"

She looked at him.

"No one has ever done something like this for me" she said.

"So you mean I impressed you?!" Crow asked happily.

"Ehm…No, not really"

"Awww" Crow whined.

She smiled slightly before she kissed his cheek.

"But thanks for trying" she said.

She turned around, picked up her bag and started to walk back to her duel runner, leaving a stunned Crow behind her. Within a minute, Akiza was standing next to her duel runner. She picked up her helmet.

"WOHOO!" she heard Crow yell out of happiness from the kiss on the cheek.

Akiza jumped a little since she wasn't prepared for that.

"IZINSKI!" Crow yelled.

Akiza turned around. She saw Crow came running towards her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Crow stopped in front of Akiza. Without a word, Crow kissed her quickly before he pulled away, put on his helmet, jumped on his duel runner and drove away. Akiza blushed furiously.

"H-how dare you steal my first kiss?!" she asked.

She put her helmet on.

"Come back!" she shouted as she drove after him.

* * *

_**Me: Finished ^^,**_

_**Leo: Crow and big sis sitting in a tree and they're K-I-S-S-I-N-G ^_^**_

_**Akiza: Not funny ò_Ó And you know I'm not your "big sis", right?**_

_**Leo: Yep :D**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Bye! ^-^**_


End file.
